This invention relates to endless power transmission belts, and in particular to belts employed in agricultural applications.
It is known in the art to provide a woven fabric cover on an endless power transmission belt body so that the cover is a bias cover in that it has warps and wefts arranged at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the belt. Belts having one or more bias-cut fabric covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,393,373, 2,414,822, and 2,661,045. Such a bias cover is provided to improve the flexibility of the belt as it operates in an endless path about associated pulleys or sheaves. A woven fabric cover does not, however, provide adequate wear resistance for belts operating in a dusty environment, such as those used on agricultural machinery.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt with an outer cover formed from a cord material wrapped helically around the belt with adjoining turns of the cord material being held together by a rubber-like binder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,970 discloses a belt having either a cord or a textile fabric cover. Although the cord material provides better wear resistance than the textile fabric cover, when operated in a dusty environment another problem arises in that dust attacks and thus tends to deteriorate the rubber-like binder. The cover-defining cord material then tends to separate from the belt body and cause premature failure of the belt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved endless power transmission belt, capable of operating in a dusty environment and having adequate wear resistance.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following description of the invention, the attached drawing and the appendixed claims.